


The Choice

by taurenyavanna



Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan and Anakin centric, Obi-Wan is Anakin's dad, cheeky son anakin, dad Obi-Wan, not obitine friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: Satine asks Obi-Wan to leave the chaos behind and just be with her. And Obi-Wan was quick to supply an answer. An answer he had known to be a solid truth ever since he had the young boy from Tatooine in his life.obi & ani centered. Pls let me know what you think via the comment section!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. I WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF STUDYING IN AN ATTEMPT TO PREVENT A *breakdown*. 
> 
> this fic is NOT obitine (or even satine i think) friendly. (rather it is an obi ani father-son stuff /again/ bc i will always be in love with that) 
> 
> this is just one of the many head canons i had when i was watching tcw a long, long time ago. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! 
> 
> Again, I still do not know what the kriff I'm doing, but I'm always trying lol also, english isn't my primary language, all mistakes are of my own.

All things considered, this was not how Obi-Wan expected their parting would go. Despite their... colorful history, he and the duchess maintained a professional rather amicable relationship whenever they crossed paths. However, due to some words recently exchanged, he really shouldn't be surprised at the shift in their interaction. But that does not mean he isn’t. 

"Come with me." She said, barely audible to Obi-Wan, almost a whisper. If she intended for him to not hear that, then she terribly miscalculated. 

Obi-Wan could barely comprehend the string of words that came from this specific woman, even more as it came from her. Stunned blue-gray eyes met that of hers, an equally horrified expression lingering in her piercing eyes. 

"What?" 

Satine cleared her throat, clearly hesitant to repeat her plea. Because doing so was just as bad as begging him to come with her, to leave the Order, to be with her, to start a family of their own. Something, Obi-Wan thinks, she already knew that he would never subject himself to. 

But still, the words came tumbling down, albeit unwanted. "Come with me." 

Obi-Wan's face contorted, avoiding the almost pleading gaze of the duchess. Years ago, Obi-Wan would have welcomed that idea ecstatically. He knew he would have gone with her, to be just what she was asking him to be. He would have been free of all the burdens of the galaxy, but of the burden he would carry if he fathers a family. 

He would be free of the seemingly unending grievances that the war decided to put on his shoulders, and be with the woman he yearned for in the early years of his life. But that also meant he would be free of Anakin. 

That solely considered, he knew the answer. 

If only it was easy to say.

"Satine, I..." Obi-Wan stammered, unsure of what to say as if all eloquence he had attained through years of hard work had perished into thin air. He met her eyes once again, anticipating yet terrified. Terrified of the answer she seeks. "I cannot." 

The terror that lingered in her eyes was pushed down by something akin to grief. And Obi-Wan found himself guilty over hurting the woman who once had meant the world to him. And yet, he couldn't find in himself the resolve to take back what he said, not even in the expanse of Satine's feelings. For Obi-Wan couldn't lie to her. 

"Why?" 

"I cannot leave him." 

A surge of understanding flashed through Satine's eyes. Realizing the source of her misery, she turned to where Anakin was standing not far from them with his little droid, the young man clearly immersed in a conversation with his clone captain who had just arrived. She turned her gaze back to Obi-Wan. "Your former padawan?" 

Obi-Wan could only nod, "That's right." He responded, a little firmer than he intended to be. Instantly protective, of course. That's how he has been concerning Anakin as the years passed by. 

"You’re tired, Obi-Wan.” She said, and Obi-Wan had to stifle a snort. _What a fine understatement_. “I know you are. Maybe it’s time to unload the burden you so stubbornly carry. And as for your former padawan, Anakin probably has a life of his own now, a life that does not include you anymore. H-He will understand." Satine pushed further, oblivious to how her imposition is making Obi-Wan a little....irritated. "He's not a child anymore."

"But he is mine." Obi-Wan snapped, surprising himself and the duchess all the same. He regained his calm in a second or so, his face relaxing as he took deep breaths to help center himself. He sighed, feeling sorry for letting his temper control him. 

"He was my child, Satine.” He continued, calmer this time. “He still is, in all the ways but blood. For thirteen years, my life revolved solely around that boy, not because of my master but because I 've grown to love the boy as my own. I will never abandon him, nor could I for the matter. Not for the Order, not for anything in this galaxy. Not even for you, my dear." 

The last words were spoken so soft and with an apologetically sorrowful expression that for a minute he thought Satine was going to cry. Thank the Force she didn't. She looked taken aback, but fought well to hide it from him. 

Satine, instead, forced a smile as she curtsied cordially to Obi-Wan. "In that case, I shall be on my way. You have my gratitude, Master Jedi." 

And just like that, she started going towards the ramp, leaving Obi-Wan behind to his life as she ventured off back to hers. In another life, watching the ramp close as the ship takes off with the woman he once yearned for everyday would've pained Obi-Wan. 

In another life, he would’ve walked beside her.

But this was not that life. Because his life was bound to his oath to protect the republic, and most especially to the young man not far behind.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was pulled back to his here and now, when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. Sandy blonde hair blocked his sight as the young man leaned towards him, placing much of his weight unto Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan could only roll his eyes. Fondly.

"Bid a very fond farewell, my master?" Anakin teased, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place in the very same spot they were standing on. 

"Fond is not the term I would use." The older Jedi hit back, ignoring the confused gaze his former padawan was giving him. Quickly brushing it and everything that transpired here off, Obi-Wan turned to the younger Jedi with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Why are you even here, Anakin? I thought I told you to fix yourself. We're leaving in 5 hours." Obi-Wan reprimanded, enjoying the automatic scowl on Anakin's face whenever the lecture came up. 

"You know I always liked tailing you around, old man." Anakin chided instead, suddenly grinning. 

"For the last time, Anakin, I am not that old." 

A snort. "Yeah right, you definitely are." 

Obi-Wan sighed, exasperated and yet amused: his constant emotional swirl whenever he deals with Anakin's antics. "Well then, why don't you let your old man treat you and Ahsoka to Dex's before we leave." 

"Now, you're talking, master!" Anakin exclaimed, terribly excited. And Obi-Wan could only shake his head as he absentmindedly ruffled Anakin's hair, listening to his constant chatters about something else as they made their way back to temple. Anakin's arm was still wrapped around Obi-Wan's shoulder as they walked, not letting him go, much like Obi-Wan himself.

Attachment. The only Code-kriffing (as Anakin calls it) he had secretly and unconciously condoned. 

And although a small part of him will always ache after what he'd done, Obi-Wan was sure that he made the right decision. The happy choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
